1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capsule medical apparatus for examining the living body and an assembling method of the capsule medical apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2001-95756 and 2001-333332 disclose swallow-type capsule endoscopes as first and second related arts.
In the first related art as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-95756, an image sensor 111 is fixed on the surface of a circular circuit board (1) 110 on which an image sensor window 112 is formed. An electric component holding casing 13 contains the image sensor window 112, the circular circuit board (1) 110, and the image sensor 111 together with another circuit board. An objective lens barrel 20 is held to an objective lens holding casing 12 which is formed integrally with the electric component holding casing 13 on the distal end side thereof.
In the second related art as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-333332, a barrel 1 comprises an attached portion of a lens 2 and an attached portion 14 formed to surround the circumference of an integrated circuit 4, as a solid-image pick-up device, or the integrated circuit 4 including the solid-image pick-up device. The barrel 1 is attached on the top surface of the integrated circuit 4 to be modified in the optical axis. A stud bump 40 is formed on the top surface of the integrated circuit 4. A terminal portion 51 for mounting is continuously connected to an external electric connecting terminal 52 by applying pressure at the position corresponding to the stud bump 40 of the barrel 1.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,072 discloses a video camera unit having a focusing adjusting function with small size.